And So I Take My Leave
by JustAnotherKawaiiOtaku
Summary: NOT a Lucy leaves the guild and becomes OP to prove them wrong story. Lucy leaves the guild because she feels used, hurt and betrayed but what does she meet in a forest just outside Magnolia... Why Zoe of course. How is Zoë.How does show know Lucy And most importantly... What is Zoe? I don't own the cover image or Fairy Tail all right to creators.
1. And So I Take My Leave

**Hey people of fanfiction my name is Zoe and I am a year seven student and this just happens to be my hobby. Just so you know this is going to be quite interactive as far as plotline and OC's go so at the end of this chapter there will be a plan thingy that you can fill in the blanks to become an OC. Also the more response I get the more drive I tend to have to update.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes I make, as I couldn't fully edit.**

"Just once, I want to come first for someone," I whispered to myself. Hearing laughter I looked up only to see the Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Lisanna sitting across the room at one of the tables. Suddenly Gray stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey! Luce!" Gray is the only one who still talks to me from Team Natsu.

"Holla, Gray!" I say smiling brightly at him.

"Luce can I talk to you? Privately," he asks.

"Ok? I guess?" I stand leaving my juice and cake on the bar and telling Mira to keep watch, she nods with a wide smile and a wink. I follow Gray outside the and around the back.

"Luce, this is just a heads up, the rest of Team Natsu are talking about kicking you out of Team Natsu," I look up at him and feel something wet on my cheek. Tears. I was crying. I felt Gray embrace me while I cried into his shoulder. This is why I love Gray, when I say love I mean as a treasured friend (not in a Juvia way).

"It's okay Lucy, if they kick you out I'll leave as well. I go where you go and I'll stay with you where ever you want," he whispered I can't tell if he meant for me to hear or not but I did.

"I'm okay now, thanks Gray, a lot, now I won't break down in fount of Team Natus when they kick me out," I know that if I say if I'll just be getting my homes up that they won't kick me out so I might as well not.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk," he said before going back inside, probably back to Team Natsu.

Gray's POV

As I left Lucy I hoped I didn't make things worse but I didn't want her to accidently prove him right, to prove that she couldn't keep her emotions in check long enough for him to kick her out of the Team without her bursting into tears. That idiot only let her join the team to fill in for Lisanna and to break her heart.

Lucy's POV

I finally get up from my position on the ground before entering the guild through the back door and went straight into the master's office.

"Master?"

"Lucy? What would you like my child?"

"I-I-I," I stop talking to clear my thought's, "I need you to remove my guild mark. And all records of my time here, jobs I went on, my team, I need you to wipe it all away and if I do come back you will be the only who knows that it's Lucy Heartfilia." I feel a single tear role down my cheek.

He does what he must remove the fairy tail mark from my hand before making me do the pledge.

"Goodbye my dear," I see tears in his eyes so I bend down and hug him. Goodbye… Grandpa… Sorry for not telling you… but you have a granddaughter…" I stand and see shock cross his face before pulling on some fingerless gloves to hide that I don't have the guild mark. I leave the office after asking if I can be allowed to take a job for the road, he said yes so I head over to the request board and look for one I could do. When I found one I took it up to Mira to get it approved.

"Lucy are you sure you sure take this one? It asks that you be good with weapons, a dragon slayer, or use maker magic. Or are you going with Team Natsu?" She asked unconsciously making my eyes water.

"Just stamp it Mira!" I say perhaps a little loud and a little harsh. But I need to get out of here before I break down.

"Looks like its someone's time of the month," she says before giggling, "here Lulu!"

" Thanks Mira!" I'm really gonna miss her she always makes me smile I send a smile her way before exiting the Fairy Tail. I turn round and wave to the members of Fairy Tail they all wave back surprised by my antics, "oh if only they knew why" I whispered to myself a dragon slay may have heard if they were right by the door. But no one was I turned around and left as master exited his office.

Gray's POV

Looking at the request board I to find the request that would be perfect for Natsu, Wendy, Erza and I. but it wasn't there I looked around every one who was a contender was still present so unless they had it and were leaving after eating or something. I walk up to Mira.

"Yo! Mira!" I yell

"What do you need Gray?" She says with shinning eyes.

"Who took the request that payed 3,000,000j?" I ask and see her eyes grow worried.

"You mean the one that asked that you be good with weapons, a dragon slayer, or use maker magic?"

"Yeah that one!" I say hoping I could go along with one of my friends' maybe even invite Lucy.

"Lucy." She whispered. I turn around quickly trying to spot her.

"Where is she?" I ask, oh how naïve.

"I mean Lucy took the request!" She yells before breaking into tears, "She took it alone, she took it," she whimpered, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOUR TEAM DO TO LUCY!" She screams wavering between Satan's Soul and Mira of Fairy Tail. By now our quiet conversation had become the guilds centre of attention.

"Nothing!" I try to defend but I she can see through my lie.

"Hey Mira! What are you doing to Gray?!" I look up and see Natsu moving over to the confutation.

Mira turns to face Natsu, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU AND YOUR TEAM DO TO LUCY!" Now in full Satan's Soul mode.

"I saw the pathetic excuse of a wizard on the ground crying and kicked her out of the Team. That's all!" I look round once more at everyone and see the guild all shooting my team death glares and getting spells ready to be used. I'll admit Lucy isn't the of strongest wizards when it comes to magic but, when it comes to bonds she has us all beat, everyone feels connected to her and she brings light into the darkest times. If she left so would her light and our fighting sprit. The whole guild… even Laxus start running toward all of us and they managed (using pure rage) put team Natsu in a pile on the floor. It's almost like Lucy has more than one magic and one is to make people care for her enough that if she gets her the get stronger magic power.

MASTER'S POV **(No I can not spell Mocarov correctly so if someone could let me know that would be helpful)**

I walk out of my office only to see a very mad guild surrounding pile of broken bodies. On closer inspection I notice that it's team Natsu.

"What on earth happened here Brats?" I yell getting the attention of the guild, "Can a man not mourn over finding out he has a granddaughter then losing her?!" at that I see everyone's jaws drop and Laxus run toward me I.

"WHAT?!" He roars, "HAD ANOUTHER RELITIVE?!" He has tears streaming down his face.

"She's gone," I whisper.

"Who's gone gramps?" I hear Natsu ask, he hasn't got the slightest clue.

"My granddaughter… who you caused to leave.

"Wait… you have a granddaughter? Who's a member of the guild? Who?!"

"Ex-member she quit today,"

"Why?"  
"YOU!"

"I don't even know who you're talking about how can I be the reason," I completely forgot that the rest of the guild was watching and listening to our conversation.

"Lucy. Lucy is my granddaughter. LUCY IS MY GRANDDAUGTER AND YOU AND YOUR TEAM DROVE HER AWAY! MADE HER FEEL LIKE SHE NEEDED TO IMPROVE WHILE RIGHT NOW SHE IS ONE OF THE STRONGEST CELESTIAL WIZARD TO HAVE EVER LIVED! WHATS MORE MY GRANDDAUGHTER! HOW DID I FIND OUT?! RIGHT AFTER SHE QUIT THE GUILD!" I yell at the fire dragon slayer and his team.

"Lucy q-q-qquit?" they all said at the same time.

"Yes," I say rubbing my temples.

 **So what do you guys think? You like it? Like I said at the start you guys get a big say in what happens. I just made the base of the story and you guys get to choose how they react review or pm to let me know!**

 **OC sign up form can be based on you, a friend, or completely made up leave it as a review or pm anyone can have a OC as long as the sheet is filled out feel free to add any thing I missed and make more than one OC.**

 **First Name:**

 **Last Name:**

 **Magic(s):**

 **Family:**

 **Ex-guilds:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Pets:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Other:**

So here's an example of Zoe who is going to play a role.

 **First Name:** Zoe

 **Last Name:** Elfa

 **Nick-Name:** Mick or Zoe or close friends call her ZoZo

 **Magic(s):** Unknown

 **Family:** Elfa

 **(Ex)guilds:** (ex guild – DiamondHearted) now travels with friends.

 **Friends:** Lucy, Lisanna, Leo, Aqua (not a celestial spirt)

 **Enemies:** Erza, Evergreen, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow(is that how you spell it?) and anyway who hurts her friends

 **Pets:** Cupid (Unknown species), Crown, Bloom,

 **Appearance:** Brown hair with rainbow highlights that go's just past her shoulder blade, electric blue eye that change from bright to almost black red when she uses some rare magics, resembles Lucy in body type and height (although slightly less busty but still more so the the other girls) a scar surrounds her right eye in the shape of a heart with an arrow through it (the arrow damaged her eye so she is blind and likes to keep that eye covered with her hair.

 **Other:** Doesn't enjoy talking about family, past, love, or anything really the only ones who know anything about her are Lucy, Lisanna, Leo, Aqua.

 **Until next time stay safe**

 **Love ya**

 **~Zoe-The-Fairy~**


	2. So They Don't Have Tails?

**A/N Hey people of FanFiction! I'm back! Now the question is… did you miss me? Cause I missed you! But… Although I had this ready the day after the story was posted I made myself wait because I will be uploading every second Saturday… Or at least I'll be trying to… If I'm not busy… And I was this Saturday because I went to White Night! Anyway… Any math in this is wrong… cause I wrote random numbers.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail… But… I do own Zoe & Leo**

Quote Of The Week: Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness.

Chapter 2

LUCY POV

I walk quietly through the forest walking slowly lost in my thoughts. Did grandpa tell them? How did they react? How did grandpa take the news? Should I have left? Or did he not care? _Either way you need to get them out of your head, Lucy._

A rustle in a close by bush breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Who's there?" I call into the bushes.

"H-h-h-hello" I small voice calls out.

"I asked who's there," I say bored of this, "Come out, and show yourself already."

"O-o-o-o-ok," the same voice out from behind the bush. Out stepped a small girl, not like a child but like a tiny pixie she could lie comfortably in the palm of my hand. She's wearing a flowerily dress with a beautiful exotic flower crown her brown hair flows down past her knees in a plait rainbow highlights making me even more amazed at how beautiful (and tiny) she is, one of her eyes is covered by her hair but the one I can see is the most amazing shade of deep electric blue. A sudden gust of wind blows the hair covering her eye blew off her face revelling her other eye, which has more, of a grey undertone and a scar through her eye in the shape of an arrow and it has a heart around it so her left eye is blinded bye a heart with an arrow though it?

"Hello… Um… I'm Zoe,"

"Hi! I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you!"

"What brings you to this part forest?"

"Um… I don't know," I say questioning myself.

"Ok then why are you in this forest at all,"

"Well… I was cast out by my guild… well not my guild but my team… most of them," she seems puzzled by my answer.

"What kind of team or friends cast out another?"

"Good question," I murmur.

"It is indeed," she says smiling brightly.

"How are you so… Wise…? I mean you're so tiny… No offence!"

"Oh easy this isn't my true form," She looks at me smiling in a way that reminds me of Mira right before she goes she-devil.

"Then what is?" I ask out of surprise.

"This!" she exclaimed.

"What? I thought you said that you weren't in you're true form?"

"I'll explain! I have many forms!" she say giggling, "this is my pixie form, you'll see the others later, but for now!" she says before going into a fit of childish laughter.

"What are you talking about?" A magic circle appears below her and she floats down to the ground before growing in size and requipping into a new outfit.

"This for example is my human form!" once again giggling once again.

"Why do you look like me? Well except hair and eye colour,"

"Oh you mean body type? That's easy! But…" She giggles devilishly, "That's for me to know and you to find out!" She bursts into giggles before running off into the woods. I follow her as she sprints through the trees.

"Lucy! Come on!" I thought she was running away form me but it appears that she wanted me to follow.

"ZOE!" a boys voice calls the other girl.

"LEO!" I stiffen as she calls one of my sprits names. As we approach I see a boy with fire red hair and yellow eyes, wearing a white tee shirt with spots of dirt covering it and black pants.

"Oh my goddess why on earth did you run off like that I know I have no right to boss your around princess but I can't keep going to meetings in your place! So starting now I refuse to do that any more."

"Ugh fine!" She sighed, "I'll go to the next meeting!"

"The next 3 meetings!"  
"Fine!" It seems like she only just realised I was standing here watching closely. Everything that had just transpired between the two reminded me so much of Fairy Tail tears started to well up in my eyes.

"So who's this?" he asks laughing and pulling Zoe into a hug.

"This is Lucy, I found her in the forest while I was on patrol!" She exclaims giggling once again… I'm starting to get really freaked out by all the giggling.

"Hello! I'm Leo! My magic is Pixi **(Like cacti only Pixi)** Planets! Kinda like a lost form of celestial magic! Oh I should explain, celestial magic is a rare magic that allows a celestial wizard to summon a sprit from the celestial realm with keys called celestial keys…" he drones on and on and on and on about celestial magic.

"You mean like this. Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I say giggling as Virgo appears with a poof.

"Punishment time princess?"

"No Virgo. Not. Ever."  
"Who's this?" She says pointing to Leo & Zoe.

"I'll explain later but for now you can go back to your world." Virgo goes back to her world.

"You could have mentioned that earlier!" I hear Leo whisper-yell at Zoe.

"Yeah… like I knew," she says before giggling, "So, hehehehehehe **(That's is how she giggles)** what other magic do you have?"  
"Other magic? No I only have this," I say, thoroughly confused by the question.

"No, no, no, no, no that will not do, not at all." She says.

"Oh no, Lucy for your own good, run, run as fast and far as you can!" Leo shouts at me.

"Oh… but why would she want to do that?" she says humming really creepily.

"Cause you're a psycho!"

"And I'm your superior!" she says smugly.  
"Now Lucy, come on. Let's get training she says before grown wings and flying off, leaving me alone with Leo.

"Soooooo… Leo? What's with her?" I ask it's clear they were close so I was nervous asking this.

"Oh Princess Zoe? Nothing just kinda childish and psychotic," he says smile at his friend.

"Why do you call her princess?" I ask.

"She didn't tell you she is the princess of the Fairy Race."

"So you are a fairy?" so they don't have tails!

"No but… Only royalty are Fairies, they all have a unique form for meeting also cause Fairy Form, us commoners are called Pixies "

"What magic do you guys use?"

"Well most mainly have earth based magic, I have Pixi Planets like I said before… Yeah I'll show you an example later… But Zoe she has every type of magic, except dragon, god, phoenix, demon, angel slayer magic, she does however have every Fairy/Pixie specialised magic… yeah… I feel sorry for the poor soul who challenges her in a battle."

"Wow… so she has celestial magic as well?"

"Yeah during training she'll show you more spells and stuff…"

"… I never agreed to train with her!"

"You should… she can read your mind so she knows what you want."

"Oh… Ok where is she"

"My guess is she left to the village… so I'll have to teach you to fly. THANKS A LOT ZOE!" he yells the last part, "Ok so close your eyes, what you need to do is believe, believe you can fly. Picture wings sprouting from your back and lifting you up into the sky."

I try, "I can't do it."

"I beg to differ considering you are." I look down and he's right. I am hovering above 10 meters above the ground.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!"

"I know! Now follow me," he started flying away slowly and I was following ungracefully behind him.

"Finally! You guys showed your faces! Lucy did Leo hurt you or scare you if he does you tell me. Okay?" I nod she is like Erza. Over protective. She walks over to Leo and whispers something in his ear. He honestly looked terrified.

"Um… ok then what are doing now?" I ask.

"Training!"

"What magic?"

"No not magic! Physical training!" she says jumping on me then punching me in the face.

"Princess! Remember? Training before fighting!" Leo says shaking his head.

"Oh! Yeah!" She says jumping up and apologising.

"It's fine!" I say nursing my injured cheek she actually hits harder than Erza.

"So… Let's train!" she says smiling.

"So! Can I fight her now?!" It's been a month and I've spent it training with Zoe and when Zoe had a meeting Leo trained me but either way it was insane.

"I guess so." He says rolling his eyes.

"Yay!"

We both step into the ring that we used to train.

We both got into fighting positions. She starts by landing a punch to my ribcage a move but a second to slow fully dodge it. I return the favour by kicking her feet out from under her, but I only manage to knock one of her feet, which only makes her slightly unbalanced. I go to hit her in the head but she somehow flips up and lands right on my neck before swiftly kicking me in the back of the head. I got to admit that hurt, a lot. I reach up and grab her ankles flipping her over my head and forcefully throwing her onto the ground and pinning her there.

"Give up yet?" I say panting.

"I should be the one who's asking that," she says with a smirk before lifting her knee and shoving it into my diaphragm and rolling over so our positions are switched only she uses her feet to pin my legs as well we stay like this her feet on my ankles and her hands on my shoulders.

"Zoe wins!" Leo says calmly.

"Congrats!" She says to be.

"Why? You won shouldn't I be the one saying congrats?"  
"Normally, but you put up more a fight than Leo does and he's been training for 5 years." She says a huge smile that reminds me of Natsu on her face.

"How long have you been training?" I ask if Leo had been training for five years and she and he are the same age how come they didn't start train at the same time?

"Oh I've been train for 16 years and 9 months! In fact I trained Leo!"  
"Wait… how old are you?"

"18 of course."

"Oh… although for humans that's… 3 times as less long so… 6!"  
"… so your way younger than me…"  
"Not specifically… you see we live for millenniums **(1 millennium** **1000 years)**. In fact the average life span of a fairy/pixie is 5 millenniums so I'm only 0.0000001% into my life! You how ever are about 15% into yours! Hehehehe!"

"Umm… so your older than me?"

"No! We are the same age! Jeez,"

"You could have just said that!" I yell at her.

"I did!" she says starting to glow black, gold, white and silver. I sense intense magical power coming off Zoe.

"Zoe… calm down." Leo says slowly moving toward her and setting her hand on her shoulder. She pants as Leo backs away and grabs my arm. I watch as she glows brighter and brighter until suddenly she strikes a tree with a bolt of powerful magic energy. The bolt freezes, strikes it with lighting and sets it on fire all at once.

She gives us a sheepish look, "At least it wasn't as bad as last time," she says smiling at Leo who just stands there.

"You may want to stop the fire!" I yell at them suddenly Leo looks at the flames.  
"Pixi Planets; Water Works!" Leo yells and water comes bucketing down in the exact spot that the flames are burning the tree. Then Zoe walks to the tree puts her hand on its trunk and mumbles something that I couldn't hear but the tree went back to it's original state.

"Um… can you teach me some magic now?" I ask timidly, not to set her off again.

"Yeah! Of course! I said I would didn't I!"

Time Skip (IDK 17 years…) Jokes only ten.

I look out of the window over Pixie Village. Although I am not actually a pixie and to be one you have to be born as one, Zoe taught me Princess Fairy Slayer Magic so I age the same way and live jut as long so…

"LuLu! Come on! Lets go!" She says grabbing my hand and dragging me out of my room.

"I wait where are we going?!" I yell.

"A meeting!"  
"Why do I have to go?! Can't Leo?" I whine like a little child.

"No! I need you and only you!" she yells and Leo comes out of his room yawning.

"You girls do realise its 3am, right?"

"Maybe…" we say together with smirks forming on our lips.

"We're going to a meeting!" She yells already dragging me away from Leo and opening a portal to phoenix's palace.

"Everyone you may sit." This is the most boring this ever, though I can see one of everything that's a mythical creature, phoenix, werewolves, vampires, mermaids, even what I take as a few dragons everything you could imagine.

"So why did you call this emergency meeting?" I have never, **_never_** seen Zoe be this formal, I've see her shy, but never formal.

"Ok right down to business, I see Princess Of The Fairies," Says one of the dragons, he has flame red hair and dark red eyes.

"Igneel, I told you already, just Zoe is fine."

"Any way," says one of the phoenix, "we need some representatives to stay in earthland and keep record of what they are doing because some of the things they are doing may be endangering all of us, also if you have… A… History," He shoots a look at me, "With people in earthland we can… change your appearance and scent so you are unrecognisable and-"

"We will go!" yells Igneel and the two other dragons nod in agreement.

"We may even see our children!" A female with light blue hair and pale white eyes says.

"Grandeeney! Don't get you hopes up!" One of the dragons who I suspect is Metalicana judging by who the other two are.

"We are so doing this!" Zoe whispers to me.

"Please no!" I yell capturing the attention of everyone sitting there.

"What is it human?!" I hear that same phoenix

"Ummm…" I say.

"WE ARE GOING AS WELL!" I hear Zoe yell, I look down.

"Great looking forward to working with you!" I hear Igneel yell across the table.

"To you to!" Zoe yells back.

"Zoe! Why did you do this to me?!" I yell at her sitting on her bed and watching her pack, I had, had Virgo pack for me earlier.

"It's your own fault! You are the one who yelled out in the middle of a meeting,"

"Yes, I was out of line. But that doesn't mean you send us back to earthland where we will be in teams with Fairy Tail members parents. Who will want to see them, we will need to see them. I will need to see them. I can't. I don't care if it's been ten years. I can't for them. It's only been like 3 months, how will I be able to explain how powerful I am now?" I ask.

"Don't. Act like you were hiding your true power all along and you know what? Don't bother changing scent or anything we already look like sisters so that we can be! Actually… never mind!"

She opens a portal I look at her and grab her hand.

"On three?" I whisper.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." She says and drags me through the portal. And little did we know someone followed us through.

 **A/N So… not a very exciting ending I know but I need to update today and yeah sorry but school isn't really going easy on the homework and I have to use the family laptop to write so… yeah anyway it kinda sucks. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

 **R &R&F&F Cause I'm normal! Suggestions are always welcome!**

 **See You In The Stars.**

 **~Zoe-The-Fairy~**


	3. Back Again

**So…. I wrote chapter 3 like –no joke- seventeen times so I'm finally a little happy with it. So excuse me will now proceed to copy-and-paste little snippets of each chapter the merge them so I will start with the Author Note.**

 **A/N So… I'm sorry… I've been sick, Ok? Any way sorry if the last chapters were confusing I was using those line thingamabobs but they aren't showing up so I'm just going to write "page break" or "time skip" or something like that instead, okeydokey. Now that that is out of the way. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Warning; may contain, traces of mild swearing and lots of giggling.**

 **Oh and by the way I turn 13 in 4 months so yes. I am only 12 so don't judge.**

 ***_* Thanks for reading my story! Sorry if it's not the best as I don't have much free time to edit… anyway. Enjoy *_***

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

 **Featured OC's**

 **Zoe Elfa owned by Zoe The Fairy**

 **Leo Kiriah owned by Zoe The Fairy**

 **Luna QuNee owned by Luna QuNie**

Looking around I see what I'm guessing is the dragon realm judging by the fact it's made of floating islands dedicated to each element.

"It's so pretty!" I hear Zoe say.

"Yeah..." Wait… that wasn't me. Nor was it Zoe.

"Luna shut up your going to get us caught!" now that voice I know! Leo!

Zoe spins around, hearing her best male friend's voice, "Leo? Why'd you follow us?!" If I were her I would be more worried that we are in a new dimension not that a friend followed us here. Wait who's Luna?!

"Um… I SWEAR ON MY LIFE IT WAS LUNA'S IDEA!" He yells scared shitless.

"Please, I know Luna is a good girl and would never go against an order, you on the other hand," She looks Leo up and down, "enough said."

"She's right Leo, we all know you dragged me here." Says a little girl my guess is 12 or 13.

"Traitor!" I hear Leo whisper yell before starting a new conversation.

Now that the two weirdos are distracted I go to talk to Luna.

"Um… Hiya I'm Lucy." I say, a warm smile on my face.

"Luna!" She says, "Nice to meet you!"

"Same to you! Now… Wanna be BFFs with me and the most amazing princess ever!"

"I'm sorry, but… Yes!"

"Yay!" I yell dragging her over to Zoe and mushing them into a group hug with Leo standing there really confused. Well, he was until Zoe grabbed him and added him to the hug. I. Have. The. Best. Friends. EVER!

"Bad time?" I hear someone say behind us. We split out of the hug and take a semi normal position, I say semi normal cause Zoe is sitting on Leo's shoulders.

"Not at all, Igneel, This is, Lucy who you met at the meeting, Luna and my handsome steed is Leo!" She says pointing to each of us in turn, when she gets to Leo she bursts out into giggles, after being called a steed Leo drops Zoe onto the ground where she proceeds to roll around, ruining her beautiful pink and yellow dress in the process.

"I'm sorry Sir Igneel, please ignore the princess's behaviour." Luna steps up breaking an awkward silence.

"It's quite alright! We shouldn't have to hind our true selves if we are going to be stuck together for months or years or however long we are in earthland for.

"Thank-you!" She says smiling brightly.

 **(Now for not copy-and-pasting! Enjoy)**

"Its fine, now no more calling me sir, it makes me feel like an old human." He visibly shudders at the thought of being human.

"What's that supposed to mean? Huh, _Sir_?" I say laughing like a maniac.

"Oh… Um… Grandeeney! Save me from the human!" He says as the beautiful sky dragon lands next to him.

"Oh hush!" She looks like Carla **(I have no internet connection so I can't check the correct spelling for any names, my sincerest of apologises! …Yay! I sounded formal!)** scolding Wendy only, Wendy's a giant fire dragon **(Best simile EVER 10/10!)**

 ***TIMESKIP*  
*PIXIE VILLAGE*  
*EARTHLAND***

"So, _Sir_ explain to me why we had to come pick you, Metalicanna and Grandeeney up only to come back home?" I hear giggles most likely coming for Zoe and/or Luna who I've learned has to tendency to giggle as must as Zoe.

"Um… No comment" Sir **(Lucy calls Igneel Sir, if you didn't catch that)** says.

"You sure Igneel, cause I thought was because dragons can't use portals!" Zoe pipes up. I turn to see her she changed as soon as we got back to the main village, I've got to say though, she changes fast, probably with requip or some other form of magic.

"So! Igneel, Metal-head, Grandeeney! Did you know the Lulu here, knew your children?" Zoe asks, we leave to begin our mission tomorrow because traveling between realms drained Zoe especially traveling with 2 pixies, 3 dragons, 1 human-turned-pixie and herself of course.

"No. We didn't, how are they?" Metalicanna or Metal-Head (according to Zoe), who I have learned is her God brother and they have a similar relationship/rivalry to Natsu and Gray.

"Well Metal-Head! Ask the creature I call Lulu!" she says pointing at me. Great. Just great. The fairy called me a creature

"Ok then… Lulu…"  
"You can't call her that! Idiot! Call her Lucy… or," She grins at me evilly, "Like your son, you can call her bunny-girl!"

"Ok… I'm not even going to ask how that nickname came to be but, I mean, I'll call you by it. So, Bunny-Girl. How are our children?" Metalicanna asks me, the other dragons clearly giving me all their attention.

"Well I mean I guess they're good, well I haven't seen any of them in 10 fairy years but it's only been 3 months for them so… when I left the guild we were all in, it's called Fairy Tail by the way, it was because Natsu had kicked me off the team after calling me weak and yeah, I left to prove them wrong, it's not that the guild alienated me, it's that my team, well other than Wendy, had alienated me, and made me feel like a replacement and that I was weak. So I left. It was then that I met Zoe and yeah… heh… Gajeel and Wendy are good friends to have, even if Gajeel denies it, he is one of my best friends. And Wendy is like the little sister I wanted when I was a child."

"Well… I mean if you were adopted into Zoe's as sisters that make you Gajeel your god-nephew, inn a way, I guess… welcome to the messed up family." Metalicanna said right before being squashed into a hug by none other than Zoe who was screaming something about knowing head had a heart.

*TIME SKIP*  
*MAGNLOLIA*

*EARTHLAND*

"Well, I've got to admit, this town is cute, but not as nice as Pixie Village," Luna said shyly, she reminds me so much of Wendy.

"Come on. I'll show you to Fairy Tail, but first every one!" I point to Zoe who pulls out cloaks to cancel your scent for the dragons and I, and normal cloaks for the Pixies and herself.

"Let's have some fun!" She yells throwing cloaks to people before running off to the guild.

"How can she be so energetic so early in the morning," Igneel groaned looking up at the sky which was still full of stars, no trace of sunrise.

"It is indeed a mystery." Leo says very quietly as though not to wake the sleeping sun, he looks up at the sky a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

Wrapping our cloaks around our each of our necks and pulling the hoods up over our heads. We run after our energetic princess.

 **A/N So… I was gonna leave it here but I was like, "heh… I haven't updated in like 6 weeks so I'll keep going, I'm sorry! Ok!" Like I said it out loud on a plane… Anyway… Read on!**

After we caught up to Zoe I lead to group to Fairy Tail's guild hall. The guild was open which meant that either Mirajane, Makarov or an S-class wizard was present. Slow creaking the door open what I saw inside shocked me. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Laxus, Makarov, Gajeel, Wendy and Carla were all sitting at a table, team Natsu's table to be exact.

"Hello?" Zoe's voice cause echoes to run through the guild hall of course catching the attention of everyone present after they had all looked up Zoe began talking, "Hello, I am Zoe, my comrades are, Skylar (Grandeeney), Leo, Layla (Lucy), Micah (Metalicanna), and Aidan (Igneel) we are mages who would like to join your guild, each of us have nowhere to go that doesn't hold a ghost of a memory of one we have lost but would like to try and start anew. Would it be permitted for us to join? Or is there some form of paper work you wish to have done?" Zoe asks in a tone that reminds me of Evergreen, so sure of herself with the smallest edge of fear.

"Of course you may join, however we must do some paperwork in my office before this can be arranged, now, I may Master Makarov, this is Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy and Carla. Now follow me." We all follow him into his office. And say our names individually for him to mark down.

"Now, what is your magic?" He asks.

"Heh… which one?" Leo says sheepishly.

"Wait you have more than one?" We all nod, "Well all of the or you're main one," we stand there an awkward silence filling the room.

"I'll go first, my name is Leo Kiriah or Elfa since I was kind of adopted into Zoe's family, my main magic is Pixi Planets which is a lost version of my second magic, Celestial magic." He says with a dashing smile while master writes, most likely, the information into a small enchanted note book with a Fairy Tail insignia on the outside.

"Hello, my name is Layla Elfa formally called Lucy Heartfilla, just know that although I may have returned I am a different person and was formally adopted into Zoe's family as her sister as well as Leo's 10 years ago. My magic includes, Fairy Slayer Magic, transformation, telekinesis, telepathic communication, Celestial Magic, as well as a few others." I say to an overjoyed yet depressed looking Makarov. I guess when I was adopted I broke the family ties I had with him? Interesting.

"I am Skylar Grand and my magic focuses on wind and the sky." Grandeeney aka Skylar says calmly.

"Hi! I'm Luna QyNee and I have Healing magic, plant magic and some weak rune magic, which I hope to improve." Luna says quietly.

"Name's Micah Canna metal based magic. That's all you need to know." He says while Zoe goes over to a coner to cry about not being mentioned.

"Aidan Ig, fire mage." Igneel says sleepily.

"Pipsqueak! You're turn! Hurry it up!" Metalicanna- er Micah yells at Zoe.

"Fine! Hi, my name is Zoe Elfa Magic… which magic do I say… oh! I got it all magic that originates in earthland! That includes Fairy and Pixie main magic as well as slayer, I'm Micah's god-sister as well as heir to the throne of the-" she is cut off by Micah covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ok… Well, where do you want your guild marks and what colour?" Makarov asks, we all huddle up in a corner and choose a place to get them. Once we have finally decided where the boys will get them on the left side of there chest **(same place as Gray but different half of the chest)** while us girls get it higher but till on the left side **(like Evergreen only hers is on the right)**. I get mine in pink while Zoe gets hers ocean blue, Luna gets hers a bright yellow **(Luna QyNie, let me know if you want me to change this)** and Grandeeney gets it in a silvery-blue, Leo gets his a shade darker than Zoe's and the other two get black.

"Okay just one more order of business, would you like to form any teams?" Makarov asks.

And before even getting a chance to think about it, "YES! It will have, Layla, Skylar, Leo, Aidan, Micah, Luna and I! and it will be called… Dragons, Pixies and Fairys!" she yells and we all nod in agreement as her unplanned name summing us up completely. Master Makarov writes this into the little book.

"Thank you Master!" we all say in our own way before exiting the room in our own way (Zoe sitting on Leo's shoulders and trying to choke him with her feet) after exiting the office we all get lead up the stairs onto a balcony and Master Makarov introduces us then tells us to get off the _S-Class_ floor and Zoe being Zoe sprouts her beautiful wings and flies down, making the rest of us look mundane in the process. Once we _normal_ of us reach the bottom of the stairs we find an empty table in a dark and reasonably quiet corner of the guild hall we all sit down and start joking around and Zoe being Zoe decides that she likes Metalicanna and Leo's shoulders better so she makes them sit next to her and sits between their heads.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I hear a cheerful voice that could belong to none other than the one, the only… Mira-Jane Strauss!

"Thankyou! Now excuse me, there were rumours of Lucy Heartfilla being thrown out of this guild, you see we lived on the very edges of Fiore so news doesn't really reach us, is this true?" Zoe asks, making me panic inside my skin.

"Um… Yes the rumours are true, in a way, you see Natsu aka Salamander kick her out of the team and then she quit the guild, Natsu was the only one who felt she was weak, you see, after she left we all beat the crap out of Team Natsu for her and we are anxiously awaiting her return."

"I see… so where is Salamander?" Zoe asks reminding me of Gajeel and not using his real name.

"He is out on a mission at this moment of time. Anymore questions?" Mira says with a small smile.

"Yes, I have 2 more. 1) How long has Lucy been gone? 2) how did you feel about her, not the guild you as an individual?" She really knows how to get info, I'll give her that.

"Lucy has been gone 10 years however for a select group of people who were at the S-Class trials got frozen in time for 7 of them so it feels like 3 for me, however, those who weren't at the S-Class exams are loosing hope. And too answer your second question, I felt… as though I could tell her anything and she would standby me, as though I could do anything and she would forgive me and that I loved her, she was like my best friend, and I could try as hard as I may but I would never hold a candle to her. She forgives so fast, loves everyone she meets, shows everyone a new path and give us new strength to fight with, for her." Mira says a lone tear making it's way down her face and probably a few making their way don't my cloaked face.

"Thank you Mira but you have more customers." Luna says a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

 **A/N. I am soooooooooooo sorry for the very late update! But I have some news, I will also be updating this on Wattpad but it will be different for example, the first few chapters will only have small tweaks but they will make a big difference so if you want to cheek that out my name on WattPad is** ** _Zoe-The-Fairy_** **any support I get there is greatly appreciated. From now on I will be updating every time I get a chapter with over 2000 words or you can let me know how many you words you want chapters to be. More OC's are welcome.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Stay safe,**

 **~Zoe The Fairy~**


End file.
